Wave
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: After completing a simple mission, Gordon gets injured by a maniac who shouldn't be allowed to drive boats.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! This is just a quick little story I wrote today! Hope you enjoy.  
**

**P.S This is set in the new 2015 TV verse! (So no Jeff Tracy or Kyrano! Sorry)**

"Mummy!" shouted the little boy, "Mummy, Mummy! Where are you Mummy?!". A little boy, about eight years old, sat on his inflatable dingy in the middle of the sea.

His family were on a beach holiday and they had bought the boy a small inflatable dingy to play with when he was in the sea. The mum was playing with him when the coast guard came down and told everybody to go back to the resort because the tide was due to come in. The little boy wasn't very happy about having to go back to the hotel so the mother had pick him up and carry him back because he wouldn't come out of the sea. According to the coast guard the boy was kicking and screaming and wasn't at all happy about having to leave but rules were rules and the tide had started to come in. The mother and father had taken him back to the hotel and they had all had their evening meal and the little boy was tired so they took him back to the room and put him to sleep. The parents watched some TV in the room and soon they had gotten into bed and drifted off to sleep too. They awoke to the sound of an alarm going off down at the beach meaning that someone was stuck out in the water. They went into the little boy`s room to check if the alarms had woken him up and were horrified to see that he was no longer there. The parents soon fitted the pieces together and ran down to the beach as fast as they could. The little boy was on his dingy and it had gotten stuck on some rocks and the coast guards boat was way too big to dodge through all the rocks to get to him. So, the coast guard called International Rescue and that's how Virgil and Gordon ended up heading out to Menorca to save a little boy.

"So why do you need me here" asked Gordon who was annoyed that he had to get up in the middle of the night for a rescue.  
"I've already told you, the original plan was for thunderbird two to hover over the cove while I went down on a cable, picked up the little boy and brought him back up to Thunderbird two. However, Brains said that the force of the engines on the water would create big waves that would probably hit the boy and send him into the sea which is why we need you get as close as you can to the rocks in your 'bird then go EVA and get the boy to take him back to the beach"  
"Ok, Ok I got it, I just hope there is no complications because I'm way too tired for that."

Thunderbird two soon arrived at the scene. "You should go get Thunderbird four ready" Virgil said. Gordon jumped up out of his seat but screamed out when a piercing pain went through his back. He grabbed onto the back of his seat to stop himself from falling over. Virgil shot out of his seat and was by Gordon's side in less than a second.  
"Gordon, are you alright?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just stood up a bit too fast." He pushed past Virgil and headed to the lift to take himself down to his 'bird.

"Systems check complete, docking clamp released, we are go for module deployment"  
Thunderbird two dropped the module down and Gordon waited a couple of seconds for the lurching in is stomach to stop before he opened the door and sent the ramp down.  
"We are go for launch" Gordon said and then hit the launch button. Thunderbird four was pushed down the ramp and entered the water.  
"Thunderbird four is go" Gordon said.  
"Great and Gordon..."  
"Yeah"  
"Are you sure you're Ok?  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" 

Gordon headed towards the rocks where the dingy was stuck. He manoeuvred his 'bird as close as possible and picked up his helmet. "I'm ready to go EVA" he told Virgil.  
"Good, now be careful"  
"Virgil, I'll be fine!" Gordon pulled on his helmet and pressed the autopilot button before leaning back and swimming out into the water. He was surprised at how warm the water was even though it was the middle of the night. Gordon swam up to the rocks and pulled himself up onto one. He stood up and looked around. The boy was stuck right in the middle of the jumble of rocks. With a grunt of determination, he set of clambering over the sharp rocks and stones. Once he arrived at the boy he noticed he was crying. "Hey little guy" he said, "My names Gordon and I'm here to rescue you. What's your name?" The boy looked up at him  
"Timmy" he said in-between sobs.  
"Cool, I gonna need you to stand up carefully so I can take you back to my sub, Okay?" Timmy nodded and Gordon leant him a hand. Timmy grabbed hold of it and Gordon slowly pulled him up so he didn't slip. Gordon stepped onto another rock and held his hands out for Timmy to join him. Timmy jumped and Gordon caught him. They carried on like this until they reached Thunderbird four. "I'm gonna need you to wear this" Gordon said as he handed him a helmet for him to breath with. "Can you swim?" Gordon asked.  
"Yeah" said Timmy.  
"Good, that makes my job much easier. What I need you to do is once I'm in the water to jump in and I'll guide you down to the entrance of my sub, Is that alright?" Once again Timmy nodded. Gordon dived into the water and swam up to the surface. He held his hands out and motioned for Timmy to jump. Timmy bent down and leapt into the water. Gordon caught him to stop him going too far under the water and took his hand. They swam down to the hatch and Gordon opened it. He sent Timmy in first and then followed after him. Once they were inside Thunderbird four, Gordon laid Timmy down on one of the beds and told him that he would take Thunderbird four as close to shore as possible and they would swim/wade the rest of the way. Timmy nodded and Gordon strapped him in. He then went the cockpit and opened the channel with Virgil. "I've got Timmy inside with me now and I'm just about to take him back to shore." He explained to Virgil,  
"Good but be careful not to get Thunderbird four beached"  
"Virgil, I have been thoroughly trained as a W.A.S.P agent and to pilot Thunderbird four so I think I know how to not beach a sub!"  
"Calm down, I was just making sure!"  
"I know, sorry, I don't know what got over me."  
"It's fine, you're probably tired and its making you short-tempered."  
Gordon nodded and set about turning Thunderbird four around.

Gordon steered Thunderbird four up to the beach and docked it* far enough away to not get beached. He unstrapped his seatbelt and headed off to get Timmy. Timmy had fallen asleep and Gordon felt a little bit guilty about waking him up. He woke him up anyway and Timmy was eager to get out and see his mum and dad. So Gordon unstrapped him and lead him out of the hatch. He didn't bother putting his helmet on because the water was only about a metre deep. They waded to the shore where Timmy was swept up by his mother who was crying about almost losing him. His father walked over to Gordon and thanked him for saving his son. Gordon nodded and turned around to head back to his 'bird.

He was almost back Thunderbird four when he heard the sound of an engine running. He turned around to see some maniac riding around in a speedboat. The boat was heading straight towards him. Gordon held his hands up and braced himself for the impact. Just as the boat was about to hit him it made a sharp turn and narrowly missed him. But Gordon wasn't out of the woods yet because the massive wave the sudden turning had caused was heading towards him. It hit him with so much force he was pushed back into Thunderbird four. His back twisted as he hit thunderbird four's hull. He heard a crack and suddenly a massive jolt of pain was sent through his back. He felt himself sinking down into the water but when he tried to swim back up his back screamed with pain. He held his breath for as long as he could but when the edges of his mind started turning black he opened his mouth and water flooded his burning lungs. That's when everything went black. 

/

 ***Sorry if that isn't the correct terminology for parking a sub!**

 **Another chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second chapter! Btw, I realised I forgot to add a disclaimer on the last chapter so I will add two now to make up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Thunderbirds and I don't own any of the characters or vehicles used in this story. (Apart from Timmy, He's mine!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Thunderbirds and I don't own any of the characters or vehicles used in this story. (Apart from Timmy, He's mine!)**

 **/**

"He's going into shock"  
"His heart rate is rising"  
"He can't breathe"  
Gordon could hear the jumble of unfamiliar voices around. There was at least five different doctors and nurses crowed around him. He was being pushed around on a gurney and he had worked out be the number of different turns they had made they were heading towards the operation theatre. He had been in the hospital for such a long time when he was in his hydrofoil accident that he knew his way around perfectly. He had tried to open his eyes but for some reason he couldn't. That's when all the memories came flooding back. He remembered not being to open his eyes or even move after his accident and how horrible it was to hear everything people without being able to speak or move to tell them he was ok. He hoped this wouldn't happen again. He even did a little prayer but before he could do anything else he felt a needle being put in his arm and soon everything went black again.

Gordon awoke to the sound of a heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. This also started up many awful memories but he tried to hold them back. Instead, he concentrated on opening his eyes. He relaxed his mind and then tried with all his might to open his eyes. It was no use though; he just couldn't do it. Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening. Somebody shuffled into the room and dragged up a chair. They sat down and did a big sigh. "Hey, Gordy. It's me, Virgil. I thought you might want some company. Everyone back at the house is very worried for you. They were heart broken when they found out you were in a coma again. It took me, Scott and Brains to hold Alan back when he found out what happened. He wanted to go and kill whoever did this to you. It did take a lot of self-restraint to stop me from doing the same thing as well. By the way, Scott is repainting and restocking Thunderbird four so when you wake up it will look amazing. There might also be something happening to the pool as well, but that's a surprise!" After that Virgil stop talking and Gordon heard him get combatable in his chair. He was obviously planning on staying a while. That was amazing news for Gordon because he hated the thought of being all alone again. Just at that moment he heard the door open again. This time it was just a nurse. "Visiting times are over I'm afraid." She told Virgil.  
"Ok, can I just say goodbye to Gordon" there wasn't a reply but he presumed the nurse must have nodded because Gordon heard Virgil lean over to him. "Hey Gordon, I've got to go now but me and Scott will be around again tomorrow. Bye." He placed a kiss on Gordons cheek and stood up. "No, don't leave me! "Gordon thought, "I'll wake up I promise, just don't leave me" he tried to take a breath in to wake up but something was blocking his throat. He started to choke. He managed to open his eyes a crack and he saw Virgil shout for a doctor. Virgil ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Gordon! I'm here. Don't panic, everything will be ok!" he managed to say before he was shunted out the door by doctors and nurses. That's when Gordon's eyes fluttered closed again.

Gordon awoke and was glad to feel the rush of cool air down his throat. He heard voices around him.  
"Do you think he's awake."  
"I dunno, maybe"  
"He looks a mess"  
"Alan, don't say that he might hear you!"  
"Sorry."  
Gordon slowly opened his eyes but quickly shut them when he saw the bright lights. He opened them again but this time he squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light. "Alan, you don't look much better yourself" he croaked out.  
"You're awake!" he cried; not even noticing the insult. Gordon looked around the room. On his left Virgil sat in a chair and Scott was stood behind him leaning on the back of it. On his right stood Alan and John. "Hey everyone" he said.  
"You scared the life out of me" said Scott. Gordon smiled but remembered that was what dad had said when he first woke up after his accident. He missed dad so much. He remembered the pain that he put his dad through when he had his accident That's when he remembered his accident. The panic that went through him when the engine blew and it flipped over. The horrific pain that shot through his back when part of it collapsed on top of him. The flashback caused him to start hyperventilating. This made him panic more. He had to get out of the hospital bed because it was stirring up way too many memories. He sat up and threw his covers up. He swung is legs over the side and started to stand up, still hyperventilating. "Oh no you don't said Virgil, who grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down gently. Gordon wrestled with him to get out of bed but Virgil held him still. A nurse rushed in and stuck a needle in his arm. Soon Gordon started to feel weaker and then eventually he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

/

 **A/N So what did you think about this second chapter? Did you enjoy it? R &R please.**


End file.
